fiction_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
Slayer of Demons
Summary The Slayer of Demons is the player character of the 2009 action role-playing game Demon's Souls. After venturing to the demon-plagued land of Boletaria, the Slayer of Demons is slain by either a Vanguard Demon or the Archdemon Dragon God. Upon death, their soul is trapped by The Nexus, a structure which imprisons The Old One, and holds the world's tattered fabric of reality together. The Monumental, the last remaining of a group who sustains The Nexus, beckons them, and bids them to slay each of The Old One's demons, and stymie its supply of souls, luring it into a position of vulnerability. Biography The Slayer of Demon's past life prior to the events of the game is left up to the player's imagination, as well as how they go about their mission. However, the general outline of events is always the same. Drawn to Boletaria, the Slayer of Demons is slain themselves, be it by the Vanguard or by the Dragon God. After dying and entering The Nexus, they then travel to the gatehouse and outer wall guarding the Lord's Pass, their only way up to the Boletarian Palace, where King Allant, the man behind the reawakening of The Old One, resides. Fighting through hordes of soldiers, driven mad by the removal of their souls, the Slayer of Demons opens up the gate to the Lord's Pass, and is met by Phalanx, an amorphous Demon who was once Oolan, a knight of Allant's Round Table, and her Hoplites, amorphous blobs of oily-looking flesh bearing shields and spears. Upon defeating them and returning to The Nexus, they are granted the mission of slaying every Demon, as well as access to all Archstones and the soul-bolstering powers of The Maiden in Black to make such a mission possible. Finding themselves unable to penetrate further into the Boletarian fortress system guarding the palace, whether it be by the soulless hordes, the ravenous dragons, the fearsome Tower Knight, or the impassable fog wall they guard, the Slayer of Demons strikes out throughout the other lands linked to The Nexus by the Archstones, killing a myriad of Demons. Upon slaying any number of Archdemons (and perhaps gleaning some cathartic vengeance should the Dragon God have killed them prior), and returning to the fog gate guarded by the Tower Knight, they find they can now pass through and continue on with their journey. Once again fighting through hordes of soulless Boletarian soldiers, they fight The Penetrator, once Metas, another Knight of Allant's Round Table. After once again prevailing, the Slayer of Demons continues the trek up to the palace, once again impeded by soulless soldiers and a dragon. Fighting past the soldiers and slipping past the dragon, the come face-to-face with Old King Allant, Allant XII's demonic doppelganger. After an intense fight, Allant XII speaks to the Slayer of Demons telepathically, telling them that soon The Old One shall beckon them. Upon returning to The Nexus, the seal preventing access to The Old One is broken, and The Maiden in Black brings the Slayer of Demons down to the depths below The Nexus, where The Old One resides. There, in the depths below The Nexus, the Slayer of Demons meets The Old One and a deformed King Allant. After euthanizing the disfigured lump that was King Allant, The Maiden in Black then prepares to lull The Old One back into slumber. If the Slayer of Demons goes along with the plan, The Old One is lulled back to sleep, and the Slayer of Demons becomes the next Monumental. If, however, they elect to interrupt and strike down The Maiden in Black, the Slayer of Demons claims the soul of The Old One, becoming the mightiest demon of all, and the world as we know it ends. Statistics Name: decided by player Aliases/Titles: Slayer of Demons Classifications: Human | Human, Soul bound by The Nexus | Human, Monumental | Demon Age: '''decided by player '''Hair color: decided by player Eye color: decided by player Skin color: decided by player Height: 1.81 meters (derived from here) Weight: decide by player Verse of origin: Demon's Souls Powers and Abilities List of Abilities: Superhuman Physical Attributes, Adept Wielder of various melee weapons, Magic (through Soul Arts and Miracles), Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to fire via Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (can increase their defense to physical strikes), Healing, Teleportation, etc. | Same as before but stronger, Disease Manipulation, Regeneration (Type 1, likely Type 2) | Same as before but considerably stronger, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Denial | Same as before but much stronger, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Shockwave Generation, Magic Silencing, BFR | Same as before but stronger, Reality Manipulation | Same as before but stronger, Statistics Reduction, Power Bestowal, and One Hit Kill via Soul Manipulation (as the strongest Demon, should have similar Soul Manipulation to The Maiden in Black and Old King Allant) Attack Potency: Building Level (comparable to Vanguard) | Large Building Level (comparable to Armor Spider) | Town Level '''(comparable to the giants of the Northern Land) | '''Multi-Continent Level, possibly Small Planet Level (comparable to Archdemons, with even the weakest being about 1/10th the strength of a Monumental, who can keep the fabric of reality pervading the remaining half of the world from collapsing) | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Small Planet Level (as a Monumental, can hold the reality of the remaining half of the world together) | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Level (is the strongest Demon, making them superior to Old King Allant and The Maiden in Black. Holds the soul of The Old One, The Old One being stronger than a Monumental, and would have destroyed the world if left unchecked.) Speed: Supersonic (can dodge Soul Arrows, which move this fast) | Supersonic (presumably faster than before | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic, '''likely '''much higher | At least Supersonic, likely much higher | At least Supersonic, likely much higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman (can wield the likes of Bramd and Dragon Bone Smasher) Striking Strength: Building Level | Large Building Level | Town Level | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Small Planet Level | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Small Planet Level | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Level Durability: Building Level | Large Building Level | Town Level | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Small Planet Level | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Small Planet Level | Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Level Stamina: High. Can fight while heavily injured, traverse such as the Valley of Defilement without excessive issue, and fight for extended periods of time while wearing bulky armor and wielding over-sized weapons. Range: A couple meters with longer melee weapons, dozens of meters with ranged weapons and spells, planetary with reality manipulation Weaknesses: Teleportation and BFR take a few seconds to use, leaving the caster vulnerable. Escaping back to The Nexus with the use of their Nexial Binding costs them the souls they have collected. If killed too many times and deprived of souls, can go mad and become a Black Phantom Key: Beginning (vs Vanguard and Phalanx) | Level 1 Archstones (vs Armor Spider, Fool's Idol, etc.) | Level 2 Archstones (vs Tower Knight, Old Hero, etc.) | Level 3 Archstones and vs Old King Allant | Good Ending (Monumental) | Bad Ending (Demon) Notable Equipment Weapons * Lorem ipsum Armor * Lorem ipsum Feats * Defeated Phalanx without receiving soul power from The Maiden in Black * Defeated the Archdemons * Defeated Old King Allant * Consistently dodges Soul Arrows * Can wield Dragon Bone Smasher effectively in battle Other Notable Battles (Canon) Wins: '''Phalanx, Armor Spider, Fool's Idol, Adjudicator, Leechmonger, Tower Knight, Flamelurker, Maneaters, Old Hero, Dirty Colossus, Maiden Astraea, King of the Storm, Old Monk, Dragon God, Penetrator, Old King Allant '''Losses: Inconclusive: